Bemstar
is a kaiju that absorbs energy and matter through his stomach. He made his debut in Return of Ultraman episode 18 and then returned in episode 37. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman Bemstar was an energy absorbing monster from the Crab Head Nebula. He came into the solar system looking for cosmic energy, eating a highly developed space station monitored by MAT. Bemstar soon landed on Earth, attacking a nearby city where MAT counterattacked. Ultraman Jack arrived to do battle, but the beam absorbing alien withstood against most of Jack's attacks, even absorbing the Specium Ray into his gorge. Jack became extremely weak using up most of his attacks on Bemstar, so in an attempt to recover his energy, he flew directly towards the Sun! However, as Jack neared the star, its incredibly powerful gravitational field overwhelmed him. Just before Jack could hurtle uncontrollably into the Sun's atmosphere, Ultraseven arrived just in time to save Jack. After a brief discussion, Seven gave Jack the Ultra Bracelet, a shape shifting weapon that Jack wore on his wrist. Jack, now rejuvenated from the Sun and armed with the new weapon, returned to Earth and fought Bemstar again, this time with greater enthusiasm. He soon used the bracelet and severed Bemstar's arms and head with the Ultra Spark, ending the monster's thirst for energy. Some time later December 23rd, two days before Christmas, both Bemstar and the monster Seagorath were revived by Alien Nackle to test Jack's strength in battle to reveal what could be exploited as a weakness to defeat him. After Seagorath was defeated, Bemstar was the next to fight Jack. However, he manages to defeat him with the Ultra Bracelet with ease (which is seen as stock footage of their previous battles), not knowing that this was all an experiment to find a way to defeat him. Trivia *Bemstar is the first alien to appear in the series, Return of Ultraman, as well as the first alien that Ultraman Jack fought and arguably the mascot kaiju of the series. (Although Twin Tail, Arstron, Muruchi, Gudon, and Black King might also be considered) *Earlier depictions of Bemstar displayed him firing a laser from his beak, although this ability has never been seen. *Bemstar's roar is a modified roar of the Toho monster, Gezora. *His appearance in Return of Ultraman was referenced in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 13 by Ultraman Taro as the monster that makes up Tyrant's torso. *Bemstar's roar would be later modified and used for the kaiju King Maimai. Ultraman Taro Bemstar reappeared in Ultraman Taro as , also known as Bemstar II. He appeared in episodes 29 and 30. He was also seen in a flashback animated photo as part of Alien Empera's monster army in episode 25 In this series, Bemstar was revived by Yapool with enhanced powers and thus gain the aliases, Reconstructed Bemstar. He was then sent to attack Earth, eating the ZAT Space Station 1 in space killing Captain Ueno damaging the trust of ZAT by many children and tell their teacher, Unno to try to kill Bemstar. As Bemstar attacked a oil refinery, ZAT tried to cut him to pieces like Ultraman Jack did to the original Bemstar by using a giant buzzsaw of equivalent power to the bracelet. However, Yapool claimed he won't suffer the same mistake twice and retreated Bemstar, therefore the plan failed. Then as Unno got fully trained, Bemstar reappeared and his students were hoping for Ultraman Taro to come and say there is no way Sensei Unno would actually try. However Unno managed to climb his way to Bemstar's mouth and attached TNT to its mouth only for Ultraman Taro to arrive and help him. As Taro first had the upper hand, Bemstar used its Energy Bolts and Taro found himself beaten down violently by Reconstructed Bemstar and had to retreat. A few days later, Reconstructed Bemstar reappeared again in the same oil refinery as before. ZAT and Ultraman Taro returned to do battle with him as well, but this time Taro and ZAT had a much better fight against the monster than before. Fearing the worst, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his chouju, Sabotendar and Verokron II to help Reconstructed Bemstar, but they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Verokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons, Sabotendar was destroyed by Ultraman Taro, and Reconstructed Bemstar was destroyed when two missiles collided inside of his gorge. Bemstar's soul along with other fallen monsters were combined into the monster Tyrant and Bemstar became the torso of the monster. Trivia *According to old magazines, Reconstructed Bemstar was resurrected by Yapool through a collaboration with Alien Empera, 36 years before he would even arrive on Earth. *The costume used for Reconstructed Bemstar a modified Astromons suit, as it was repainted and gained new arms and a new head. *Being recreated by Yapool, Reconstructed Bemstar has more abilities that the original Bemstar lacked. The likes of which include: firing lasers from his gorge and eyes, spewing poison gas from his gorge, and slice resistance. (The latter, added by Yapool to avoid a similar fate to the previous Bemstar.) *Reconstructed Bemstar's roar is a combination of Takkong and Birdon's roars *Bemstar's gorge would later be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *The "Flying Bemstar Puppet" was reused for this Bemstar, despite the fact that the normal Bemstar and Reconstructed Bemstar have significant differences in appearance. *A consistent mistake during Taro's first battle was present, as he was extremely low on health and the battle well surpassed 3 minutes. However, during all this, his color timer never turned red and blinked. *Bemstar bleeds yellow blood. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga After leaving the Earth, Ultraman Hikari was ambushed by a stray Bemstar. Hikari and the monster battled around the astroid belt, eventually taking their battle to small, deserted moonlike planet. Bemstar was easily winning by beating down and injuring Hikari as he could only watch as Bemstar moved in for the kill. Just then, Zoffy arrived and after some motivational words were given to Hikari, The two Ultras joined forces and Hikari eventually manages to destroy Bemstar with the Hot Road Shoot. Another Bemstar was seen flying overhead towards Earth. Hikari was about to head to Earth but Zoffy stopped him telling him that Mebius is on Earth & that he can handle it & that he needs to believe in comrades. Ultraman Mebius Bemstar reappeared in episode 18 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Much like his predecessors, Bemstar was first discovered attacking a space station. However, Ultraman Mebius started to get worried about Bemstar's arrival as he had heard several stories about Bemstar's might upon the Ultras before him. He started to doubt that he could beat it, but he knew he would have to face his fears eventually as Bemstar was getting closer to Earth. Upon landing, Bemstar proved his might, shrugging off most of GUYS weapons and snatching Marina (of GUYS) inside her aircraft. Ultraman Mebius appeared, and saved her just in time. Both Mebius and Bemstar seemed evenly matched, until Bemstar tried to eat Mebius with his gorge. Mebius got loose, and GUYS tried to freeze Bemstar's stomach, but Bemstar managed to blow it off, and recover. Mebius then decided to transform into his new Mebius Brave form. He then created his new Mebium Knight Blade, and carved a infinity symbol in Bemstar's body with the Blade Overload, destroying him completely. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new arrivals of Capsule Monsters. One suggestion was Bemstar, it had the strongest chance of becoming useful to the team but was ultimately turned down due to Marina's refusal to work with the monster that nearly ate her. Trivia *Bemstar's appearance in Ultraman Mebius was referenced by Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 18 to compare Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber with Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Knight Blade. *Bemstar reappeared in Mebius in the same episode number as his appearance in Return of Ultraman. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bemstar reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. A Bemstar had descended into the area where the ZAP SPACY crew had crash-landed and quickly proceeded to attack. One of the team members, Haruna took one of their aircraft attacking it head on (Bemstar had attacked (and presumably killed) her brother prior to events in the show,) but Bemstar took little notice and resumed to approach the ZAP SPACY. Rei released Gomora to battle Bemstar, but the fight was evenly matched even with the assistance of Haruna. Rei then summoned Litra to attack Bemstar, but this ultimately proved futile as Bemstar absorbed Litra's fireballs and powered up, beating down Gomora. However, Bemstar's advantage exploited a weakness, Litra transformed into Fire Litra for the first time and launched her Fire Strike at Bemstar, forcing the alien to absorb it for its own protection, which had lead him wide open for an attack. Afterwards Gomora punctured Bemstar's chest and fired his Super Oscillatory Wave into it, destroying Bemstar and "avenging" Haruna's Brother. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Arstron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Bemstar returned in episode 2 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. While the separated ZAP SPACY crewmates were stuck in space after an accident occurred at a space station, a stray Bemstar appeared and started attacking them. Luckily, the Pendragon's arsenal managed to scare off Bemstar into hiding by a nearby asteroid. Dail, a rogue member of the Alien Pedan, who found himself stuck with the crewmates finished the job himself by using the Pendragon's most powerful weapon, the Anti Asteroid Cannon, killing Bemstar in cold blood. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Bemstar is seen battling Galberos, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Bemstar was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Saramandora as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers to stop them from unfrezzing the Land of Light. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Bemstar fought Miclas. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form) were rescued, Miclas hurled Bemstar into a wall of ice and finished him off by kicking him through it, literally beating Bemstar to death. He later became the torso of Tyrant during the battle with Ultraman, Mebius, Seven, Gomora, and Rei. He came back becoming the face of Beryudora along with Ultraman Belial. Ultra Zero Fight Bemstar reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the miniseries, Ultra Zero Fight as , as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Bemstar was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Gan Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Bemstar teamed up with Gan Q to battle and Ultra by using their absorption and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna-Miracle Zero form and managed to destroy both Bemstar and Gan Q at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorption regions. Ultraman Ginga Bemstar was a combatant of the Dark Spark War. He fought valiantly until Dark Lugiel turned him into a Spark Doll along with all of the other combatants. He was first seen in the special as a Spark Doll in Alien Icarus's possession. After stealing the rest of the Spark Dolls from Misuzu Isurugi, Bemstar, along with Red King, Baraba, King Crab, Hanzagiran, and Seagorath, was then dark lived by Alien Icarus along with himself to form Tyrant. When Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru Raido as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji as Jean-Nine, all of the monsters, including Bemstar, were turned back into Spark Dolls and then collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7, him and many other monsters were seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fought Dark Galberos. It is likely that Bemstar returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special Ginga the Live! Bemstar along with the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) help's host the show along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Ultraman Story 0 In the non-canon manga, Bemstar is seen as a modified kaiju with five heads fused to its body. After witnessing it devour a planet, Zoffy fought it and fired the M87 Ray at it, only for Bemstar to absorb it and shoot it back at him, wounding Zoffy severely. However, the Ultra did not give up, and fired another M87 Ray with increased intensity. Finally the modified Bemstar could absorb no more energy and exploded, ending its threat. It was last seen crying to Zoffy. Ultraman Ginga S Bemstar reappeared in episode 9, as he was MonsLived by Alien Guts Vorst to attack Hikaru Raido, Shou, Android One Zero, and Misuzu Isurugi and to help Alien Chibu Exceller retrieve a Victorium Stone. Shou then transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. They put up a good fight and even though Bemstar distracted Victory by throwing parts of buildings at him, Victory still kept on coming after firing a Victorium Slash at him. During the midst of the battle, Bemular appeared and fired his energy blast at him. Both monsters had Victory on the ropes and when Ultraman Ginga appeared to help, they decided to confuse them with their teleportation and duplication skills thanks to Bolst's ability transfer. After Bemular tied them up, Bemstar flew at them, breaking the ropes in the process. Ginga fired a Ginga Cross Shoot at Bemstar but the monster absorbed it using its gorge. It then got tied up along with Bemular and its clone after being tricked by the two Ultras. After Bemular was killed by Ginga Strium's Specium Ray and the former's clone disappeared, Victory sent Bemstar flying with his EX Red King Knuckle. Ultraman X Bemstar, along with Alien Zarab, appeared in episode 4, "All For One", of Ultraman X. Bemstar appeared as a Spark Doll possessed by Zarab and he used radiation gases to bring it to life once more after the alien bombed a chemical plant. As Bemstar rampaged throughout the city, it came into contact with the Land Musketty that attacked it but Bemstar ended up unscathed and absorbed its attack. Daichi Ozora then transformed into Ultraman X to fight it. They had a tough fight but in the end, Bemstar absorbed X into his stomach and then flew off to the moon to rest. After Xio members Hayato, Wataru, and Asuna defeated Alien Zarab, they flew off to the moon in the Space Musketty and used Cyber Telesdon's Cyber Card to equip the Space Musketty with Telesdon's lava breath and rescue X from Bemstar and destroyed his stomach in the process. The two giants resumed their battle and after he weakened Bemstar with Attacker X, Ultraman X defeated Bemstar once and for all with his Xanadium Ray turning him back into a Spark Doll. A cybernetic version of Bemstar, , was created based on the data of his Spark Doll and used as one of Ultraman X's MonsArmors. It was first used when X battled Gargorgon. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Bemstar's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Bemstar, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Bemstar's power and left arm was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Bemstar, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kazunori Yokoo *To further relate Bemstar as Alien Zarab's monster, his gorge is similarly designed to resemble that of the alien's mouth. Yet, the two coincidentally debuted at episode 18 of their series. *In an original draft, Cyber Bemstar and Cyber Eleking were supposed to have their own suits like Cyber Gomora, allowing each Xio members in the field to utilize their Cyber Monsters and assist X in the battle. Ultraman Orb Bemstar reappeared in episode 10 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler, where as he revealed to Don Nostra after he killed Alien Nackle Nagus, that he used the powers of that Kaiju Card to swallow the shots that were fired by that same alien in an attempt to assassinate him. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Bemstar appeared in this series as Kugutsu Bemstar. A Bemstar appeared in episodes 2 and 3 where it had been poisoned by a Bezelb. Ultraman Orb fought and lost his first battle against the beast on Planet Rurin, but was able to defeat it in space by flying through its gorge and out its back, resulting in the Bemstar's death. Later a second Bemstar appeared in episode 9 with Birdon trying to stop Queen Amate to get to Earth but Ultraman Orb came in time to stop Bemstar and Birdon but did not defeat them just to get rid of them so Queen Amate could get to earth. Trivia *The Bemstar suit from Ultraman X was reused for Bemstar's appearance. However, the only modification on the suit were a group of vein like structures on the monster's left side. This is probably where the Bezelb stung it. *Its defeat by Orb is almost similar to another Bemstar's defeat in Ultra Zero Fight, where Zero flew into his gorge and destroyed it and Gan Q from the inside out. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Bemstar and Gan Q were summoned by Ultraman Tregear to wreak havoc on Ayaka city, the latter of which had Pega imprisoned within. The two monsters fought against Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Ultraman Geed. During the battle, Bemstar manages to lift up Rosso and drop him head-first into a building, getting him stuck there temporarily. The Ultras also discover that Bemstar's gorge is connected to Gan Q's eye, therefore making any attack absorbed by Bemstar be launched back at them by Gan Q. Geed/Riku Asakura later hears Pega's voice within Gan Q, so the Ultras hesitate to fight their opponents until Rosso and Blu change forms to Aqua and Wind respectively. Combining their elemental powers, Rosso and Blu manage to rescue Pega by throwing a Splash Bomb and Storm Shooting into Bemstar's gorge, and then redirecting it through Gan Q's eye, getting Pega out safely. Rosso then threw his Splash Bomb at Gan Q's eye, encasing it with water, while Blu fired the Storm Shooting into Bemstar's gorge. The buildup of energy eventually destroyed both monsters from within. Data : Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar can also release a lubricating substance that allows larger objects to be absorbed through the gorge and hasten the process of consumption. * : Bemstar can launch yellow energy blasts from the horn on his head. These are moderately strong and can be fired rapidly. In later series they are bigger and not shot as rapidly. ::;Ultraman Mebius *Heat Pulse: Bemstar can send a wave of heat throughout his belly. In Ultraman X, it is revealed that the heat is generated from the Magma Enzyme in its gorge. The sheer temperature generated from this enzyme is such that anything consumed by Bemstar’s gorge will rapidly be destroyed, leaving nothing but energy behind. ::;Ultra Zero Fight * : Thanks to Gurashie's remodeling, this Bemstar had connections with Gan Q as seen if Bemstar absorbed Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot, Gan Q will fire it back to him. But this would participate in both monsters' defeat. ::;Ultraman X *Black Gravity Field: Bemstar can unleash a black gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of his own size. ::;Ultraman R/B The Movie *Horn Lightning: Bemstar shoots blue lightning out of its horn. ::;Other Media *Energy Beam: Bemstar can fire a beam from his beak. Shown in promotional artwork but not used in any shows. Bemstar Flight 001.png|Flight Bemstar Gorge.png|Suction Attractor Spout Bemstar Horn Blaster2.png|Bemstar Beam Bemstar Heat Pulse.png|Heat Pulse Bemstar Magma Enzyme.png|Magma Enzyme Bem Q Combine.gif|Bem Q Combi Bemstar Suction Attractor Spout.gif|Black Gravity Field Bemstar Horn Lightning.png|Horn Lightning - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Bemstar :;Stats *Height: 80 m *Weight: 61,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Yapool's vehicle → Oil refinery :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Reconstructed Bemstar can fly at high speeds. In space, he can cover himself in energy to travel faster than light. *Eye Lasers: Reconstructed Bemstar can release a stream of lasers from his eyes. **Energy Bolts: Reconstructed Bemstar also can launch energy bolts from his eyes. * : Like the original, Reconstructed Bemstar has a second stomach-like organ that allows him to gorge on just about anything. ** : Unlike the original, Reconstructed Bemstar can spew toxic gas. **White Mist: Reconstructed Bemstar can not only spew toxic gas, he also can spew white colored mist. *Endurance: Thanks to Yapool's remodeling, this Bemstar can resist chops that wouldn't gave him a similar defeat on his past. Remodeled Bemstar Flight.png|Flight Remodeled Bemstar Eye Lasers.png|Eye Lasers Remodeled Bemstar Energy Bolts.png|Energy Bolts Remodeled Bemstar Gorge.png|Suction Attractor Spout Remodeled Bemstar Toxic Gas.png|Smoke Storm Remodeled Bemstar White Mist.png|White Mist - Cyber= - Armor= Bemstar Armor is a fusion initiated after Ultraman X scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembling Bemstar's beak. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 55,000 t :;Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar Armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw or pile bunker. :;Finisher * : X firstly absorb the incoming attack of an enemy before redirecting back to them. First used to redirect Gargorgon's petrification ray back to her. Bemstar Shield.gif|Arm Shield Bemstar Spout.gif|Bemstar Spout A Bemstar Spout 2.gif|Bemstar Spout B }} - Kugutsu= Kugutsu Bemstar is a normal Bemstar infected by the Kugutsu of a Bezelb, placing it under its control. Psychi had at least two of these. In this form, Bemstar's eyes turn red, and he also sports a prominent scar running from his left shoulder across his torso. :;Stats *Height: 46 m *Weight: 61,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Kugutsu Bemstar can fly at light speed through space. * : Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. **Black Gravity Field: Bemstar can unleash a black hole/gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of its own size. * : Bemstar can launch reddish energy blasts from the horn on its head. The change of color from its beam effect is theorized to be a part of the Kugutsu influence laid by the Bezelb. It can be fired as a charged up sphere of energy or the more traditional rapid-fire bolts. *Bezelb Empowerment: According to Psychi, if a living being infected with a Kugutsu wins a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration in their body increases. This as well causes the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Bemstar infected to grow in strength. IMG 0325.jpeg|Flight IMG 0323.jpeg|Suction Attractor Spout IMG 0328.jpeg|Black Gravity Field IMG 0326.jpeg|Bemstar Beam (Single Shot ver.) KugutsuBemBeam.png|Beamstar Beam (Rapid Fire ver.) }} Spark Doll Bemstar became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi in the Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special along with all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Bemstar's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to it's original form and departed Earth to return home. However, it seems that Alien Chibu Exceller possess a copy of it, where he passes it to Vorst alongside Bemular's Spark Doll. In Ultraman X, Alien Zarab possessed Bemstar's Spark Doll and used it to take on Xio and Ultraman X. After both the alien and monster's defeat, it is likely that Xio recovered Bemstar's Spark Doll and kept in their possession. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used by two aliens: *In the Theater Special, Alien Icarus DarkLived Bemstar, all of the other Spark Dolls that make up Tyrant and himself to form Tyrant. All of the Spark Dolls were turned back to normal after Alien Icarus lost against Hikaru Raido, who UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, and Tomoya Ichijouji, inside Jean-Nine, with a combination of Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right back at him and Jean-nine performing Jean Stardust on him. *In episode 9 of Ultraman Ginga S, Alien Guts Vorst MonsLive into him via the Chibu Spark and his duplicate into Bemular. While it seemed that they gained the upper hand on the Ultras Ginga and Victory, however they soon were defeated and the Spark Dolls returned to Exceller's possession. *In episode 4 of Ultraman X, Alien Zarab, used several radiation gases from a factory he recently bombed to turn Bemstar back into his true form. It was reverted back into a Spark Doll and it is assumed that Xio currently has it in their possession. Bemstarscan.jpeg|Bemstar's Spark Doll being scanned by the Dark Dummy Spark Tyrantbeforecombine.jpeg DarkDummySparkKaijuFusion.gif Other Media Redman Bemstar reappeared in episodes 35 and 39 of the series, Redman. In episode 35, Bemstar teams up with Nokogilin and Sartan to take on Redman and even though they held the team advantage against him, the hero never gave up and held his own against them. Eventually, Redman killed all of the monsters by throwing his Red Knife at them and made them collapse on each other. Bemstar reappeared in episode 39 where he fought Beacon at first, but when Redman showed up, they disappeared and reappeared behind him and began to fight him. After a long, evenly matched fight, Redman defeated both the monsters by throwing them to the ground, exploding afterwards Trivia *The Bemstar suit from Return of Ultraman was reused for Bemstar's appearance in the series. Note that there seems to be separation on the suit from the head and arms, due to Tsuburaya piecing the thing back together after cutting it up. Ultra Super Fight , and Eleking in Ultra Super Fight]] Bemstar appears alongside Eleking in an episode where he is one of Astromons' lovers. He first tries to get Astromons' attention, but Eleking picks up a bouquet of flowers to give to the Super Choju, which Bemstar tears out of his hands and then stomps them. Eleking and Bemstar fight until Ace arrives and scares them off. In the following episode, the two monsters team up with Alien Godola, this time vowing to kill Astromons. While Eleking and Bemstar distract Ace, Alien Godola steals Astromons away. Ace kills both Bemstar and Eleking, but is too late to stop Godola from killing his love, leaving him heartbroken. Ultra Zone Bemstar appears in Ultra Zone, talking with a girl through her door. Ultraman Galaxy Bemstar reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that players can unlock in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Bemstar. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Bemstar appears in the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 as a new character. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Bemstar returns in the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Abilities: *Bemstar Beam *Gorge Absorption Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Bemstar made a cameo in the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth as one of the frozen monsters in the Antarctic Monster Graveyard stage. Merchandise Bemstar toys.jpg $(KGrHqZHJFMFHcPpRIhIBR-3WW4iMQ~~60 35.JPG|Bemstar Spark Doll bemstar_LL01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Bemstar 1991 Bemstar.jpeg|The 1991 Bemstar figure. References ja:ベムスター de:Bemstar id:Bemstar Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Tyrant's Body Parts Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Marquette Monsters Category:The Four Beast Warriors of Hell